Please be okay
by mostlysadstuck
Summary: Technically an AU. Set during the time when Dave, Rose and the trolls are on the meteor, but John and Jade are there with them. Suddenly, the Green Sun is destroyed and along with it a part of Jade. Oneshot, unless requested otherwise. Jade x Dave Edit: Another chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

There was a sudden blast. It had come from far away, that much was obvious, but it must have been strong for Dave to feel it all the way from the meteor. He flinched as the burst of heat hit him, nearly knocking him over. It was an explosion. Perhaps Lord English had destroyed yet another dream bubble. Dave hoped this wasn't the case. He could not deal with hearing more screams of agony that the newly destroyed ghosts would always produce. It would be unlikely for it to have been a dream bubble, though. They never radiated heat. So, what was it? He contemplated removing his shades and staring into the universe, but decided against it. The removing his shades part. He did stare into the universe, though. It was bright. Bright and green. He would have to go and get Rose as soon as possible. This could not be good. Before he could move however, he heard a whimper from behind him. He turned around.

"Jade?"

She was standing behind him. Perhaps the explosion had woken her up and she came to see what that was all about. He was going to suggest they go find Rose together, but then he noticed Jade was shaking and breathing hard. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Dave ran to her just in time to catch her when her knees buckled.

"Jade? Jade!"

He shook her gently, repeated her name a couple more times, but got no response. She remained almost completely limp in his arms, except for the occasional shudder and spark of green light. What was going on? Was she sick? Could gods get sick? It couldn't have been linked with the explosion, could it? That didn't matter now. She was in pain and all he wanted was to make it stop. He didn't even notice John appear behind him. Then again, no one ever did. He was like the wind, that kid.

"Dave, did you see what-"

He stopped when he realized Dave was holding someone, and that someone happened to be his sort-of sister. He dropped on his knees beside his friends and cupped Jade's face with his hands.

"Jade?" he whispered. "What ..." He looked up at Dave. "What happened?"

Dave was at loss for words. "I ... I don't know. She just ..." He took a shaky breath. "She just dropped."

"Dave ..." John looked back at Jade, then up at the sky, which was still glowing green. "Dave, did you see the explosion earlier?"

"Yeah, what was that, anyway?"

"Dave, do you think it could have been the Green Sun?"

There was a period of silence. The Green Sun? The huge, energy packed ball of fire? How could that thing just explode all of a sudden?

"How would that be possible? I mean, it would explain why everything's glowing green and the explosion seemed powerful enough, but ..."

But how could anyone possibly destroy that massive thing?

Dave heard Jade whimper and felt her stir slightly in his arms. She was in pain. She shouldn't be in pain. Not now, not ever. He held her closer.

John stroked her bushy black hair. "A part of her that used to be Bec gets its power from the Green Sun. Well, used to. If the Sun really was destroyed, it would mean a part of her just died. Literally."

"But ... But just a part of her? I mean, you don't think she could ..." He just couldn't bring himself to say it. But John seemed to understand.

"No, I don't think so. Gods can't die, unless the death is just. I doubt Jade's death would ever be just." He stood up. "We should go tell Rose."

"Yeah ..." Dave carefully stood up, Jade still in his arms, and began to slowly follow John inside. He kept glancing at Jade, who had stopped stirring entirely and just lay there. She looked so small, much smaller than usual, and seemed to have trouble breathing. She had to be okay, she just had to.

"I'm going to get her to bed. You go find Rose." he called out to John.

"Got it."

Dave opened the door of his bedroom and gently placed Jade on the bed. Then he sat down beside her and brushed a strand of hair from her face. He decided he should probably remove her glasses and placed them on the table beside the bed. She started shivering. It was as if she was suffering from a fever. He got a blanket and covered Jade with it. Then he sat down again and held her cold hand.

"Please," He murmured. "Please be okay."

**Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so sorry if it's not good. Feel free to review, especially if you want more chapters. Otherwise, it will remain a oneshot.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dave wasn't sure how long he waited. It seemed like forever. Jade had grown paler and she was still shivering. It hurt Dave to see her like this. She had always been the cheerful, smiling girl. Not this small, pale, barely breathing girl lying in front of him. He longed to see her bright green eyes again. He wanted to hear her laugh above all.

Suddenly, the door opened and John stumbled inside, followed by Rose and Kanaya. John was frantically trying to explain what had happened, but his words were jumbled up and Rose was probably getting a headache instead of useful information. Kanaya knew Rose well; she didn't have much tolerance for unclear sputtering of words. She put her hands on John's shoulders (he was still blubbering) and promptly led him out of the room, where Terezi and Karkat were trying to see what was going on inside. She shut the door behind her, leaving the Derse siblings alone with Jade. Rose took a deep breath to calm herself, then turned to Dave.

"All right. I believe John mentioned something about the Green Sun. What is going on?"

Dave proceeded to explain the best he could about what had happened. While he talked, Rose remained quiet, only interrupting him to repeat exactly what the explosion had looked like. She kept nodding her head, the way a police officer would after someone had described what the man who stole their purse looked like. After Dave finished talking there was a long uncomfortable period of silence. Finally, Rose spoke up.

"I honestly doubt the Sun was destroyed. At least not entirely. Keep in mind that the Sun presides over many universes. I can only imagine the terrible consequences the destruction of such an important object that would take place."

"Okay ..." Dave turned to Jade. "So, let's say it was partly destroyed. Any terrible consequences we should look out for?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know, my powers as a seer are limited when it comes to certain things. I suppose time will tell."

"All right. But, Rose, one more thing. Is Jade going to be okay?"

She turned to the shivering girl. "I don't know. She will live, that is for certain. Even if the Sun was destroyed entirely, she would live. Only a part of her gets its power from it." She tapped her fingers on the bed frame. "But I think it's safe to assume her powers have been limited. To what extent we shall see."

Dave let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. She'll be okay. It's cool.

Rose put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be alright. All you can do now is wait for her to wake up."

She quietly left the room and Dave was alone with his friend once again. He was still holding her hand. The shivering had stopped, so now she was lying almost completely still on the bed. If it wasn't for the slow rising and falling of her chest and the faint heartbeat Dave felt on her wrist, he would've thought she was dead. Dave wondered what time it was. He guessed it was around 2 in the morning. As the Knight of Time he should know. He was so tired. He hadn't slept in two days. Nightmares would always hunt his dreams. That was the reason he went outside earlier. He needed to just gaze into the sky and tell himself everything was okay. Thing was, everything was not. Jade started whimpering in her sleep again. Nightmares, probably. He stroked her pale cheek with the back of his hand and she seemed to calm down a bit. He laid his head on the mattress.

Dave's eyes shot open. Did he fall asleep? He didn't even remember closing his eyes. Must have been really tired. What time was it now? He was probably asleep for a couple of hours, but it was still late at night. Or really early in the morning. Whatever.

"Dave?"

it was barely a whisper, but it got his attention. He raised his head. Jade was awake, but her half-open eyes were tired and gleaming with tears. He hugged her tightly.

"Jade, it's okay. You'll be okay."

He heard her moan in pain and quickly let go. He carefully laid her down again.

"Dave ..." she whispered. Her voice was weak and tired, but Dave was glad to hear it. He saw tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Jade, are you in pain? Do you want me to get Rose? Or John?"

"Dave," she started again. "I can't feel Bec anymore. He's ... he's gone."

Dave got on the bed and held her as she cried. Perhaps Bec wasn't entirely gone. If there was a speck of him left somewhere out there, they would find him. He comforted Jade until she slowly lost consciousness again.

"It's okay." He felt his own eyes close. "Everything will be okay."

**Wow, ok. Another chapter! Thank you for reading and thank you CreativeSpirit28 and KillerAce for the reviews. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"I just ... I can't, okay?" Jade put her head in her hands. She had been trying to teleport a stone for about 30 minutes now. Well, to be fair, she did succeed a couple of times, but the stone did not move for more than a couple of feet. Dave sat down next to her.

"Hey, it's cool. You don't need to keep this up all day. Maybe you just need some time for your powers to recharge."

Rose had been right. Jade's powers had been limited. She could still shrink and enlarge stuff, but could not teleport. Though she had confirmed that the Green Sun had not been completely destroyed, a big part of it was gone. Nobody had even the slightest idea of how that had happened. They were all still alive, thankfully. The consequences could have been a lot worse.

Three days had passed since the explosion and Jade was still suffering from it. She had recovered, physically, but she kept complaining about headaches. At times she would just curl up on the floor and press her palms to her ears. And nightmares still hunted her dreams. Dave stayed in her room and held her hand while she slept, in case she woke up and needed to talk. That happened a lot and she was grateful that Dave was willing to listen to her. She would always dream about Bec. She missed her friend dearly. They had all agreed that a piece of him still had to exist, no matter how small. But how to even begin looking for him? Rose, Kanaya and Terezi were looking for information about the Green Sun (Rose had thought Terezi could help; she was a seer after all) while Dave and Karkat kept Jade company as she attempted to use her space powers.

"This is getting us nowhere." Karkat crouched beside Jade and Dave. "Look, Harley, I know this is hard. But thing is, we've all dealt with this before. I miss my lusus too, sometimes. But we have to focus on the present. We can't afford to daydream about those fun wriggler days."

"I know, I know." Jade mumbled. "It's just ... I feel so useless now. I can't even teleport a tiny stone. I'm supposed to be the space player. I'm supposed to help with space powers and such."

"Hey, you can still help. Look at Kanaya. She's a space player too. But is she useless because she hasn't reached the god tiers? No, no she fucking isn't!" Karkat ran a hand through his messy hair. "Basically, like Strider said, give it some time. You'll get used to it." He got up and walked inside, probably going to find the others.

Jade and Dave sat together in silence for a couple of minutes. Then Jade finally spoke up.

"I know it's something I should just get used to, but ..." She wiped the tears off her face. "How could this happen? We're gods!"

Dave took off his shades and studied them. "I guess even gods can't have it all."

"Dave, what are we going to do? Bec is gone and I-"

"He's not gone."

She turned to him with wide eyes. "What?"

"He's not gone, Jade. He's right here."

"Where?" She looked around them. Nothing but space for miles.

Dave scratched her dog-like ears. "Here ..." He moved his hand to her heart. "And here. Get it? He lives in you."

"Isn't that quote from that one movie about-"

"You're ruining the moment."

She smiled. It was the one thing Dave had been longing to see for days.

"Thanks Dave." She leaned on him. "You know what? You're right. He's still here. I can remember playing fetch with him. And falling asleep while stroking his soft fur, sometimes." She closed her eyes. "He'll never be gone. Not while I'm here to remember him."

She kept quiet for a long time. Dave realised she had fallen asleep. Good, he thought. She needs to rest.

He felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned his head.

"The good news is that the Sun can still function perfectly well, even so small." Rose looked at Jade. "But I couldn't think of any ways to bring Becquerel back. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Rose." Dave ran his hand through Jade's hair and scratched her ears again. "I think she's got this one covered."

**You ask for another chapter, you get another chapter! I hope you enjoyed this story, thank you for the reviews and thank you for reading! :)**

**Oh, yeah - Homestuck and its characters belong to Andrew Hussie, that quote from that one movie belongs to Disney.**


End file.
